


WAKING UP.

by DINOLOVR



Category: Hong Jisoo/Reader, Hong Joshua/Reader, Joshua Hong/Reader - Fandom, Mornings with Joshua, SEVENTEEN (Band), fluff - Fandom, joshua hong - Fandom, kisses - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINOLOVR/pseuds/DINOLOVR
Summary: Waking up with Joshua Hong is the best type of mornings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	WAKING UP.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuaslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/gifts).



> For my bestie of all, Hana. Go read her fics on shuaslight !

You wake up with arms wrapped around your waist hugging you tightly. Joshua’s light snoring makes you chuckle. You turn around to face him.

You see his long eyelashes, his plump lips, and soft hair. Placing your hand on his cheek, Joshua moves closer hugging you tightly. “Mmm” josha says. “Good Morning” you whisper. He smiles and kisses you forehead.

“How’s your sleep?” He asks. “Bad, couldnt breathe from you tight hugs” he laughs at your statement and finally lets go of the hug. He lays at his side and takes his time to look at you.

Admiring each beauty of your face. Smile all over his face. “What?” You ask. “Nothing, i find my wife too beautiful.” You chuckle and answer “Joshua you say that every day” 

He reaches for your hand and kisses it. “I know my love, thats why i married you remember? I’ll make you feel like to most luckiest girl ever” he tells you. Tears fall down your face. “You already are Joshua” He kisses your lips. Pulling you in close.

Marrying Joshua was one of the best descisions for you. Waking up to his cooking. Cuddling every night. You lived the perfect life with him. 

——————————————

A tall buff man hugs you from the back while cooking. “Pancakes?” Joshua asks. “Of course, its been awhile” you answered. He chuckles and places his chin on your shoulder. He starts kissing your neck playfully asking for attention.

“Joshua im cooking.” He pulls you even closer. He turns the stove off and makes you face him. He gives your lips several pecks before you finally gave in. “Well im not hungry anymore” He tell you. You hit him and he laughs it off. “Joshua Hong, sit down love” you tell him with a smile.

“Waking up to Mrs. Hong everyday, what a beautiful sight” he says. “You’re such a tease” you say sitting beside him with the plates in your hands. 

“And you love every single bit of it” he says. 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short but i wanted to make it all cute for you to enjoy!!!!


End file.
